


引力百分百10【end.】

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: a small broken car应该没什么雷点叭





	引力百分百10【end.】

这一吻，堂本光一仿佛要倾尽全部的力气。剛在喘不过气的时候拿小拳头砸他，被他一把握住，他缓缓开口，“其实天体运动不止万有引力这么简单…”

堂本刚以为这个欧桑又要煞风景了，可光一满脸的柔情似水，快要溢出来的感觉，让他说不出制止的话。

“但是我懂…”

他牵着他的手放在心脏的位置，两人的手覆在一起，感受着胸腔里可靠的跳动。

“你说的我都懂…而且整个宇宙…只有我最懂……你的理论……也只有我们可以证明。”

 

 

两人趁花火表演还没结束就踏进了电车里。他们面对面而站，车身摇晃，堂本刚一个没站稳，跌进了光一的怀里，头顶传来闷闷的笑声。

“这么快就投怀送抱了。”堂本刚扶着光一的腰身站直了，而光一却坏笑着说，“这还没到家呢。”

堂本刚看了一眼这熟悉的烂柿子笑，猛地上前抱住了光一的腰身。这次列车行驶平稳，他是真的在投怀送抱。

 

 

亲吻是从电梯里就开始的，光一站在他身后，眼前便是纤长白皙的后颈，剛扎起来的头发已经有些散乱。乌黑的长发遮遮掩掩，他没忍住轻轻啄吻上剛的腺体。酥麻和酸痒像一群蚂蚁，细细密密，从心脏最深处爬进血管里。温度渐渐上升，空气被染上粉红色，变得稀薄，有些难以呼吸。

堂本刚转过身发现光一的眼神已经变了，他看到那爱意似一汪深不见底的湖水，且此生只愿痴情于自己。

那他一定不要让光一流一滴眼泪。

 

水果酒香淡淡的飘起的，但在这狭小的厢体内也足够勾起他的欲望。他们都知道要发生什么，这一次没有人选择逃避，也没有人犹豫不决。

 

“监控……”  
剛抬头，向他指了指。

堂本光一懊恼的抱住堂本刚，遗憾的“哼”了一声，脑袋埋在剛的肩窝里蹭着，“你注射抑制剂了…”。因为就算他把鼻子贴在肌肤上，也只能闻到一丝丝细小的奶香。

“发情期快来了，而且今天要上课，要去见长濑，还要来看烟花…”

堂本光一没再多说，继续亲着他的脖颈，堂本刚笑着打他，却低下头让白皙的后颈迎接他的吻。

 

就这样怀里抱着半挂着自己身上的堂本光一，步伐拖沓地走出电梯，堂本刚开门都是盲开的。大猫咪耍赖趴在肩上不走，他有什么办法呢。

不过一进门力量的主导方就变了，光一压着堂本刚靠在门上一动不动。

“喂…睡着了吗，还做不做了……”

堂本刚对着光一的耳朵小声说，气息喷洒在敏感的耳朵，肩膀上的那颗脑袋又开始乱蹭。

“光一准教授上辈子是猫咪吗…”

“一直都是健康的青年男性。”

“三岁不能再多了——唔……”

话尾被亲吻吞进了肚子里，光一一手与他十指相扣，一手搂着他的腰。舌尖扫过敏感的上颌，又痒又麻。为大狮子打掩护的小猫咪溜走了，堂本光一有些张狂的释放自己的信息素去“袭击”他，起码要闻到堂本刚的奶香才算数。头晕目眩之中，抑制剂的作用逐渐消退。

 

光一的吻霸道又贴心，不可反抗却能够适时的呼吸。长长的一个吻结束，剛不用看也能够知道自己的嘴唇应该已经肿起来了。

“开灯吗？”堂本光一在摸索着墙壁上的开关。

“…去卧室里……”  
剛的大脑已经迷糊了，这是他唯一还能清醒着知道要做的事情。

 

从客厅到卧室短短几步路，两人的衣物散落一地。粉色的浴衣被随意扔在沙发靠背上，卧室门角处有一件白色的底衬。而堂本刚却并没有被扒干净，浴衣已经被打开，腰带还堪堪挂在身上。淡蓝色的衣物和绯红色的皮肤相衬，淡雅和情欲交织，堂本光一心痒痒地抓狂。

他低头含住胸前的粉红，剛的胸部很肉很软，形状也不似普通男性的块状，而是略微有些失重感的凸起和圆形，大概是偏女性的那样。从小就粉嫩细柔的身体，带着微微肉感，堂本光一永远戏弄不腻。唇舌之下，粉红的小点泛着光泽，剛忍不住自己抚慰起另一边，手指想要模仿着光一的舌，但却无法像另一边那样得到满足。

“kochan…这边…这边也要……”

虽然这样放肆的性事已经时隔很多年，但两人的默契也在一点点苏醒。很快剛就不再那么害羞，年轻时玩过的花样多多了，再加上现在轻熟的年纪，自然就大大方方讲了出来。

光一听话的开始照顾起另一边来，柔软的胸部陷入吮吸的力度和湿热不能自拔。堂本刚扭动腰身，将更多软肉送进光一的口中。很快他的细皮嫩肉就被光一嘬出一个又一个的红印子来，而这这正是他们想要的，爱的痕迹。

 

等光一玩够欧派的时候，两人的下身都已经将内裤撑起一个鼓包，剛的那里甚至渗出可一些液体，将一小块布料染成深色。伸手脱掉堂本刚的内裤的瞬间，那根便跳动着弹向自己的手心里。铃口有小股的液体不断冒出，堂本光一拿拇指稍微一搓，身下的人就受不了的拱起身子扭动。再稍微套弄了两下，便一口吞了进去。

身体最敏感的地方被爱人的口腔包裹，他光是想到就会目眩神迷。曲起的腿被光一按下不能动弹，趾尖和小腿不安分地刮蹭着光一的背和身侧。堂本刚浓密的腿毛从他光裸的上身轻轻地上下扫动，一股股电流自接触的地方向全身散布，堂本光一愣是靠打了一个颤才缓解了这份酥痒。没想到那家伙平时不爱剃，现在倒还有可这样的效果。光一的舌持续在分身的眼口打转，手指逗弄着囊袋。在一个深吸中，剛射在了他的嘴里。

 

他大喘着气，泪眼朦胧之中看着光一咽下了自己的东西。于是起身将他按在身下，两腿跨在光一身上，扶着他早就硬的不像话的巨大，进入了那个天生就是为了迎接光一的地方。剛主动放低腰身，堂本光一头埋在剛的后颈，深深吸了一口气，鼻腔充斥着让人满意的浓郁奶香。

“这就对了嘛…”

发情期的后穴早就湿软的不像话，分泌出了一滩润滑为情事做好了准备。堂本光一说完便一个挺身，进入了大半。这下轮到堂本刚不愿意了，猛然的挺进使他紧张地绞紧了后穴，却让光一卡着动不了。许久未经人事的甬道包裹着巨大，埋在体内的家伙隐隐跳动。

堂本刚跪在床上，只觉得双腿快要撑不住，全身的感官向身后那处集中，他能感受到光一的忍耐和血脉的贲张，也能感受到自己的身体已然在不自觉的吸着那根火热。腰际被光一撑在手中，常年使用实验器具的指尖有些老茧，和细腻的皮肤摩擦，生出来的细小快感，在此刻快速的心跳之下也被轻易察觉。

耳畔的呼吸声沉重又隐忍，他缓缓呼了一口气，尝试着放松身体去接纳光一。

 

“tsuyo…你好棒……”

紧致和高热让堂本光一头皮发麻，堂本刚的体内好像安装着智能的小吸盘一样，已经进入的部分被伺候的险些刹不住闸。还差最后一点就可以整根没入，剛揪起的眉头也在大胆的语言中慢慢舒展开，两人默契地配合着，柔软的甬道终于适应，乖巧的包裹着alpha的巨大。

 

线条柔美的纤长脖颈向后扬，堂本刚的小臂搭在他的肩上，坐在自己的胯上斯文地前后摆动着身体，不激烈却每一下都由剛自己控制。偶尔碰上敏感的一点，剛也会坏心眼的停留住研磨，让两人都濒临失控。

殷红水润的嘴唇微张，缓缓吐露出难耐的娇吟，堂本光一知道这是自己的得意作品。他睁开眼睛欣赏剛婉转的呻吟，被欲望侵袭的杏眼如丝，长发随动作肆意散开，绯红的脸颊和泛起粉色的柔软身体。他无论如何也不想错过堂本刚陷入情欲的任何一秒。

剛突然咬住下唇，试图压抑自己听了也害羞的叫声，却因为一记深顶又惊呼着出声，小嘴变回了圆形。堂本光一用自己的唇瓣吮吸着剛咬过的地方，似乎想抚平并没未出现的牙印。

 

“啊——唔…”

堂本刚在某一下顶弄中喊出了声，弯下腰将头埋在光一的肩窝里，身体向后缩去，搂着光一脖子的手臂也不由得收紧。

“这里吗？”

挺动腰杆的人好像在和他确认一样，故意在那块软肉上精准的顶弄了几下，无一不换来堂本刚的更加高昂的呻吟。

“要来了哦——”

“啊——唔唔…慢，慢一点…啊~”

光一准教授二话不说，向那一处发起持续攻击。堂本刚已经没有力气自己动了，腰身几乎被光一钉在了他身上一样，极度的快感使他缩起身体，后穴不住的抽搐，最终哭着再次射了出来。过程中光一埋在体内的巨大不仅丝毫没有松懈，反而给他一种变更大的感觉。

 

“我不做了，你太可怕了……呜呜呜呜……”

灭顶的快感让他感觉到下身快要失控，堂本刚带着哭腔说，而正值青壮年的光一依然体力有加，不肯放手。捞起他的腰，将他置于身下躺好，换正面进入。

堂本刚普通的小床哪里经得住这样的力度，开始发出嘎吱的声响，却也比不过被两人连结的地方那让人脸红心跳的声音。堂本刚觉得他整个人好像在海里，和床铺一起上下沉浮。

 

就在剛以为自己要晕过去的时候，突然被戳到某处陌生的地方，一个机灵睁大了眼。堂本光一闷哼了一声，抽插的速度又加快了，不过这次对上的不再是已经被刺激到快要麻木的前列腺，而是那个独特的腔口。

光一已经满头大汗，可触碰到剛的最深最紧致的地方，却让他兴奋不已，知道自己即将播撒种子，更是激动地又加快了频率。他能感受到剛的腔口在长时间的开拓下，一点点为自己打开。

 

那个地方细嫩敏感，被顶弄到之后并没有完全都是快感，反倒带有一丝的疼痛和窒息。剛胡乱呻吟着，有不安也有想要更多的酸麻，他说不出完整的话，却自己抬高了腰，方便堂本光一进入更深。光一见状立刻拿了两个枕头垫在剛的身下，腰部以下完全离开了床铺，被摆弄成了方便射入的样子。

“tsuyo全部都要吃好…一滴也不许漏……”

就在堂本光一霸道的发言结束，剛难耐得向前挺身的瞬间，alpha的性器突破了那道小口，头部卡在腔内开始成结，成年人滚烫浓稠的浊液，有力地喷洒在omega的腔体里。剛再次被逼得射出了一些液体，最后又失控的射出一小股尿液。奶酒香味浓郁，让不胜酒量的堂本刚有些上头。

 

“这样感觉好像是我把自己的名字，很用力的，写在了你身体的最深处一样。”

后来堂本光一吻着剛被自己的东西填得满满的小腹说到，带着强烈的占有欲，带着说不完的爱，带着这世间最最的温柔。晕晕乎乎的靠在光一的臂弯里，两人的信息素都在悄悄发生着变化，他终于被完全的标记了。

 

生殖腔最后一次打开，意味着这次发情期的结束。这几天内，光一几乎每次都将剛填得满满的，身心的双重满足也让剛的看起来红润了许多。他咬上剛腰间的肉，颇有成就感的说，“再胖一点，才能生个大胖小子。”

得到的是最讨厌人说他胖的剛准教授的白眼。

“好好好不胖，你不胖，你是长大了。”

说完手心坏坏地覆上胸前的那片，堂本光一拿良心说话，那里好像真的变大了一些。

 

 

周一办公室里，剛的同事在浏览网络上那场烟火大会的照片，有几个十分别致的花样惹得整个办公室里没去的人都开始哀嚎。

“诶，小刚老师去了啊，小刚老师拍照了吗？”

猪队友铃木突然就想起了某个想尽量隐藏存在感的人。他那天晚上只顾着和光一告白了，哪里还有空欣赏烟花啊。

“啊…是的呢……”

他尴尬的朝大家笑笑，毕竟自己这几年在东京，只要去到这种场合可都是没少拍照的。

“不会吧，你居然没拍照，和光一也没拍什么合影吗？”

“嗯…嗯呢。”

“唉…这突如其来的狗粮啊，情侣去的重点哪里是看烟花！”

一位研究生怒摔五线谱。

 

而理学院里也是一样的状况，新同事们还不晓得光一同志不食这种人间烟火，都兴冲冲地想从他嘴里得知那晚的盛况。堂本光一支支吾吾，半天只说出了自己对烟花的点火装置和遥控器有那么些想法。

 

“嗨呀，光一老师和男朋友一起去的吧。打扰了打扰了……”

“和男朋友也要看烟花啊，不然还……”

“男朋友比烟花好看！”

原本少言寡语的人突然提高了音量，办公室里安静了几秒发出了爆笑。从此，堂本刚在这群物理学家中间有了一个黑话称呼——“赛烟花”。

 

 

“证明出来了吗？我们的理论。”

堂本刚瞅准了书桌前写论文的人伸懒腰的空档，一屁股坐进了他怀里。电脑椅转了一个360度，又回到了原位。

“嗯…如果从哲学的角度说不定可以……”

“诶——物理上不行吗，我还挺期待的来着……你还会哲学啊？”

看样子堂本刚好像不准备听他解释这些。

“其实物理学家在某种程度上都可以算哲学家，嗯…至少我是这么认为的。”

“我倒是觉得没那么难哦~”

剛将手臂绕过他的脖颈，神神秘秘的说。小脑袋歪着靠在了肩上，开始玩他的头发。

“哦？音乐老师的理科之魂觉醒了吗？”

“等我忙完最近的舞台剧，然后给我十个月吧，肯定没问题。”

堂本刚的谜之自信让堂本光一抬起头，心里想着我一个物理学家都不敢揽的瓷器活，你一个弹钢琴的手里能有什么金刚钻。

“论文的初期准备应该已经OK了，总之十个月肯定给你看到结果。”

<

p>光一准教授越来越困惑，到底谁给他的自信，还是又在说什么梗，自己太迟钝了没有反应过来。

啊对，一般都是这种情况来着。

“就在这里啊，你怎么提了裤子就不认账啊。”

剛笑眯眯地摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，堂本光一这才恍然大明白，笑的停不下来。堂本刚一手捏起光一的脸颊，好看的薄唇变成了O形，他对着嘴吧唧就亲了下去。

“没有现金，这就是工钱，不商量不议价，我说了算。”

这又是什么可爱的霸道人设上线，光一想了想最近剛负责音乐的舞台剧，好像也不是玛丽苏啊。

“我不要工钱，我就是想着，这么好的文章，将来再发表一篇，您看怎么样？”

光一牵起他的手，放在唇边细细亲吻，有些谄媚的说到。

“色老头！写你的论文吧。”

“到时候论文跟你姓。”

“我姓田中。”

堂本刚拍了一下光一的脑袋，跳下椅子走向厨房。

“这都多少年的老梗了…今晚可以吃生姜烧吗？”

堂本光一献殷勤似的跟出去，趴着厨房的门框对着剛笑。

“我会倒多酱油的啦……”

剛停下拿碗的手，对他说。

“那我就咸一辈子啊。”

 

嗯，一辈子。

 

 

fin.


End file.
